


О конях на переправе

by Babushka_Ferguson



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Ferguson/pseuds/Babushka_Ferguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы думаете, что Жозе Моуринью всегда ненавидел «Барселону», вы многого о нем не знаете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О конях на переправе

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stand up comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42868) by Джей. 



— Как бедро? – голос на том конце провода звучал так искренне, что это даже пугало.  
— Ой, вот только не начинай себя вести как моя жена, даже она себя так не ведет, — одернул португальца Фергюсон, садясь в машину.  
— Ну хочешь, я начну себя вести как моя жена, — протянул Жозе, и Алекс, не выдержав, рассмеялся.  
— О, дорогой, ты опять завел себе любовницу, прекращай это, любовницы сейчас ужасно затратные, — прошепелявил он подозрительно похоже на Тами, и Жозе передернуло.  
— Да что толку ждать от тебя любовниц, тебя даже Кейруш не соблазнил, — в голосе португальца сэр Алекс умудрился уловить едва заметную гордость.  
— С ним пришлось бы выяснять, кто сверху, а с тобой в этом вопросе все исключительно беспроблемно, — это становилось похожим на секс по телефону «для тех, кому за», и сэр Алекс отключился первым, не доводя до греха. Тем более, на завтра все равно было назначено очередное свиданье, как всегда называл их Жозе.

Операция была запланирована на конец июля, нога привычно отзывалась болью при пасмурной погоде, но в целом беспокоила остальных гораздо больше самого Алекса. Он не сбавлял оборотов, работая, судя по всему, еще больше прежнего, находил время на давние дела и совсем перестал меняться, как будто заморозился. Жозе же, напротив, вернулся из Испании изрядно постаревшим, а вернее – потасканным, и Алексу каждый раз хотелось спросить, что именно его так довело. Но виделись они сейчас едва ли не реже, чем во время сезона в разных чемпионатах, так что переводить немногочисленные встречи на глупые вопросы никто бы не стал. Они привычно говорили о многом, от работы до политики, еще более привычно пили и непривычно играли в шахматы. И тот, и другой эту игру недолюбливали, но сам процесс казался им очень статусным. Хотя на самом деле оба ждали очередного повода для колкостей. За месяц не успели доиграть и первую партию, так что пока расходились страшно довольные друг другом и сладким чувством предвкушения чужого проигрыша, в котором оба знали толк. Лучше бы в города по телефону играли, они как-то пару раз уже пробовали, но Моуринью со своей феноменальной памятью неизменно выигрывал, чем сэра Алекса жутко раздражал. Теперь Фергюсон исправно выполнял этой игрой обязанности деда с Чарли, полюбившим географию в финансовом колледже и заставившим скачать специальное приложение на телефон, так что пришлось выучить наизусть добрую сотню американских захолустных таунов. Было чем умыть португальского засранца, но предложить самому казалось слабостью, а слабость не числилась в кодексе жизненных принципов сэра Алекса Фергюсона, который вот уже лет двадцать не мог подойти к лошади. Жена не разрешала.  
— Она тебя обязательно лягнет, Александр, — заявляла Кэти, приобнимая мужа и называя его полным именем в минуты особой нежности. – Будь я лошадью, я бы так и сделала. Ты к коровам сходи, вот они тебя полюбят.  
Сэр Алекс совершенно не был подкаблучником, видимо, поэтому и сошелся так легко с таким же суровым в отношении жены Жозе. Тами Моуринью он видел лишь однажды, и называть ее после этого легким и кокетливым именем «Матильда» язык не поворачивался даже про себя. Фергюсон естественно не понял ни слова, но говорила она вкрадчиво и тихо, явно не привыкшая повторять, похлопала маленькой ладонью сначала по небритой щеке, а потом по немного выступающему над ремнем брюк животу Особенного. Тот потом ходил весь вечер прямой. как палка, и втягивал все что мог – великий Салазар мог бы гордиться наследницей. Сэр Алекс ничего не сказал, приберег такой ценный козырь до лучших времен, но бутылку портвейна на ужин заменил бутылкой односолодового. Доказывать свою власть над женщинами стоило напитками покрепче, это шотландец знал прекрасно. 

Фергюсон переставил коня и объявил сопернику шах. Это еще ни о чем не говорило, уворачивался и нападал исподтишка Моуринью так же отлично, как учил свои команды играть вторым номером. Завтра надо было уезжать в тур по Азии, и перед отъездом Алекс во что бы то ни стало хотел свести партию к своей победе. Пока лучше получалось говорить о жизни.  
— Уже истребил все испанское в радиусе пары сотен метров вокруг себя? – сделал отвлекающий маневр Алекс. «Челси» приступил к тренировкам не так давно, поэтому трупы могли еще не обнаружить. Моуринью только задумчиво потер подбородок.  
— Не на все испанское у меня аллергия, — изящным движением руки он осуществил рокировку, не только уклоняясь от шаха, но и вынуждая Фергюсона отступать с позиций, завоеванных с таким трудом. – Я хамон люблю, но не пускать же на него Мату. Играет неплохо, а главное – мяса нет. Вот Торрес – другое дело, но за него Роман из меня форшмак сделает, — это было единственное известное Жозе израильское блюдо, которое он пробовал у старой одесситки, няньки семьи Коутинью, когда-то бежавшей от большевиков сначала в Турцию, а оттуда в Анголу.  
— Слушай, ну не может быть все настолько плохо, — Фергюсон пожертвовал ладьей, не готовый так просто отдать коня, хотя бы и такого маленького. Этих животных в жизни великого тренера и так был недобор. – Не знаю, чем конкретно тебе так насолила Испания, но на тебе все заживет как на собаке, отдохнешь и будешь Торресом выигрывать все, что тебе позволю я.  
— Не ты, а Мойес, так что не обольщайся, даже без Торреса разберусь, — Моуринью налил себе еще портвейна, не отводя глаз от доски. Фергюсону он верил, жульничества не ждал, но все же мало ли что.  
— Не Мойес – черт его знает, что и кому он может позволить, – а все же я, так что как бы не пришлось покупать еще хамона, — Алекс победоносно потряс в воздухе второй за игру уничтоженной черной пешкой. Конь, казалось, стоял на доске не менее победоносно.  
— А Испания мне ничем не насолила, они как раз наоборот любят все недосаливать, и вообще отвратительная кухня, — Жозе был расстроен, хоть виду старался и не показывать. На эту пешку планов у него было больше, чем на воспитанников обоих мадридских клубов, которые достались ему в наследство от всех предыдущих тренеров «Челси», разом. 

На самом деле Моуринью лгал.

 

 

Его Испания началась в далеком девяносто шестом году, кормили там очень вкусно, и даже на базе «Барселоны», где Жозе проводил почти все время, кухня была, как в приличном домашнем ресторане. Именно оттуда он навсегда вынес одно из самых важных своих околофутбольных правил: хочешь, чтобы команда чувствовала себя как дома, корми ее вкусно и легко, так, чтобы через час после обеда она могла выигрывать матчи. И команда выигрывала, и Моуринью выигрывал вместе с ней. Ассистент Робсона никогда не стремился брать больше, чем ему положено, только бесконечно учился, запоминая чуть ли не каждое слово шефа, да периодически проводил некоторые занятия, когда тот был в особом расположении духа. Бобби «Пять-ноль» сидел на тренировочной трибуне, подставляя лицо почти круглогодичному солнцу, пока Жозе, незаметно для команды и ее менеджера, привносил в систему тренировок что-то свое. Но каталонский клуб обволакивал, втягивая его в свою структуру незаметно и безболезненно. Моуринью ходил на традиционные командные ужины, после матча часто оказывался на клубных вечеринках и чувствовал себя частью отлаженного механизма, без которой он не сможет работать так же хорошо. Поэтому, когда Робсон, уходя, предложил пойти за собой, Моуринью ответил отказом, мотивируя это карьерными целями. Это было не совсем правдой. Жозе просто чувствовал, что он дома. 

Жузеп Гвардиола-и-Сала, а точнее Пеп Гвардиола, полное имя которого не звучало даже в официальных речах, был идеальным капитаном идеальной команды, которая все еще хранила эту голландскую идеальность, несмотря на то, что большинство игроков команды-мечты Кройффа уже ушли. Любимец Йохана был душой клуба и делал все, чтобы каждый там чувствовал себя лучше, чем где бы то ни было. У Луи ван Галя это получалось и без всякой помощи, он просто знал, что делает мир лучше своим существованием, поэтому все внимание Гвардиолы, которое предназначалось тренерскому штабу целиком, выпало на долю Жозе Моуринью.

У Пепа всегда было все, что нужно Жозе. Был ли это адрес аптеки с уникальными лекарствами, телефон ветеринара, раритетная футбольная книга или мелочь для автомата с газировкой — Пеп всегда помогал быстро, ненавязчиво и по делу. Жозе такое внимание льстило, советами он пользовался весьма активно, газировку они иногда ходили пить вместе, так как оба любили мятный сидр по утрам. Однажды Моуринью опаздывал на самолет — Тами как раз рожала их первенца, такую желанную дочь, — и попросил телефон такси, которое приедет гарантированно быстро. Пеп с улыбкой протянул визитку с номером телефона, который после набора оказался его собственным, на дороге он был таким же, как и на поле, — умным и быстрым, а после возвращения Жозе из Сетубала еще пару раз спрашивал о здоровье малышки. Это определенно стало последней каплей, и они подружились.

 

 

— Ну что, уже переставил все мои шахматы в надежде, что я не замечу? Ты только знай, я перед отъездом доску сфотографировал, так что обмануть меня не удастся, я слишком умный для тебя, — сэр Алекс звонил из Японии, делая вид, что ему просто нечем заняться, хотя на самом деле они чертовски скучали друг по другу, – Жозе тоже уже привык к их регулярным посиделкам, и сегодня был первый вечер, когда он выиграл и не объявился первым. В этом было их еще одно своего рода личное соревнование. Моуринью по-мальчишески вздернул руку в победном жесте и поставил друга на громкую связь.  
— Я уже как-то вынужден был говорить какому-то писаке, что я не Гарри Поттер, но на такой трюк, как передвижение лондонских вещей из Джакарты, по-моему, даже он был не способен, надо спросить у дочери, — Жозе как обычно внимательно листал прессу, которую ему приносили в любой отель мира. Он не был честолюбивым, об этом он тоже не раз сообщал журналистам, а просмотр газет на предмет статей о себе самом и его очередной команде он не мог доверить никому из своего штаба, что явно свидетельствовало еще и о его совершенной незвездности.  
— Ну ладно, я все равно проверю по приезду, от тебя всего можно ожидать. Как идет предсезонка? Забыл уже наверняка в своих Испаниях, что такое настоящий мужской футбол?  
— Да уж, в Испании всегда с этим были большие проблемы, — признался Жозе, увидев, как «Дэйли Мэйл» снова склоняла его имя, рассуждая, как надолго он задержится в Лондоне на этот раз. – Но вообще у нас все отлично, а вот дальше будет хуже, на турнире в Штатах как раз будут испанцы, может, сразу им отдать все, что не нужно?  
— Ах вот как ты проводил трансферы в Мадриде? – коротко хохотнул Фергюсон.  
— А как насчет тебя? Уже хочешь выгнать Мойеса за то, что он все неправильно делает? А он же наверняка все делает неправильно, он всегда так делал, — Жозе очень хотелось перевести разговор подальше от испанцев во всех их проявлениях.  
— Не надейся, он справляется отлично, и ребята его сразу приняли, и я всегда рядом, так что чувствую себя прекрасно, — слукавил сэр Алекс, привыкший работать вдвое больше.  
— Приняли, говоришь? Что, и Руни тоже? – Жозе отбросил от себя подальше следующую газету.  
— А на него вообще губу не раскатывай, вот уж кому-кому, а вам Уэйн не достанется!  
— Что, убьешь его? Я тебе уже говорил, это не выход, ему вообще ничего не помогает, ни волосы, ни лысина, ни новый тренер, — кажется, Руни они обсуждали во время каждого их телефонного разговора, опережая по этому показателю все мировые таблоиды разом.  
— Значит, пусть все же обсудит этот вопрос с Торресом, у него вроде бы такая же проблема? Хотя без Дрогба всю твою команду можно хоть целиком обривать, все бесполезно, – Алекс был в некотором роде прав и звучал так невинно, что Жозе сразу захотелось выпить. Без своего старого шотландского друга он становился занудным трезвенником.  
— Только помни, если тебя посадят за убийство, я буду проносить тебе напильник в хлебе, камера у тебя будет такая, что подпиливать там будет совершенно нечего, но я все равно каждый раз буду их приносить. И апельсины, килограммами просто, — сэр Алекс цитрусовые терпеть не мог, поэтому попрощались они взаимными пожеланиями подавиться. До следующего созвона оставалась всего пара часов. 

 

 

Жозе казалось, что он никогда так просто не сходился с людьми. Между ним и Пепом Гвардиолой — любимцем испанской публики, приятным парнем, скромным гением — должна была лежать пропасть. Но они преодолели ее изящно и незаметно. Пеп, как все испанцы, ужасно любил тактильные контакты, своей личной зоны не признавал, поэтому они регулярно обнимались на тренировках и после побед, а иногда слишком близко сидели в тихом домашнем ресторане за стаканчиком сангрии. Все это совершенно не должно было смущать страстного по своей натуре португальца, если бы не одно «но». Это «но» он находил в тех самых газетах, привычку читать которые каждое утро позаимствовал от своих наставников. Про самого Жозе там еще, конечно же, ничего не было, зато про Пепа писали исправно. Особенно газеты мадридские. Его сексуальная ориентация, казалось, не давала покоя всей довольно пуританской Испании. Жозе это всегда казалось лицемерным, ведь и среди его друзей были геи или, как минимум, парни с разнообразным опытом — чем же еще заниматься в закрытых школах для мальчиков — да и среди футболистов он подозревал несколько кандидатур, но против ничего не имел. Жозе вообще был очень толерантным, но иногда... Иногда у него складывалось ощущение, что эти легкие касания и случайные долгие взгляды на самом деле не так уж и случайны, и португалец пока не знал, как к этому относиться. Конечно, он был достаточно интересным мужчиной, но Пеп... Впервые в жизни Жозе допускал мысль о том, попробовал бы он, если бы Пеп предложил. Если бы Пеп невзначай наклонился и поцеловал его или просто достаточно приблизился бы к нему, предлагая самому сделать выбор. Он был гибким, горячим, экспрессивным и чувственным, пах приятно и терпко, и на этом месте Жозе всегда передергивало, потому что он совершенно не был готов к тому, что когда-то будет так воспринимать мужчину. Так как Пеп все еще ничего не предлагал, и это существенно облегчало задачу, Жозе убеждал себя в том, что ему просто мерещится.  
«Да у тебя от женщин, должно быть, отбоя не было никогда», — заявил Пеп на следующей их дружеской попойке под мадеру и хамон. Это было так лестно и так неверно, что Жозе не выдержал и разоткровенничался.  
«У меня не было отбоя от упреков отца, это, пожалуй, максимум. А женщина у меня была всего одна, и та до последнего упиралась и говорила, что я говнюк. В принципе, не так уж она и далека была от истины. Кстати, ты же ведь не видел Тами, давай я вас познакомлю. Она хоть будет уверена, что я провожу время не в компании длинноногих испанок. С длинноногим каталанцем».  
«Ты, наверное, хотел сказать, кривоногим, — рассмеялся Пеп. — Но знакомиться я, пожалуй, не хочу, не хочу видеть женщину твоей жизни, так, знаешь ли, лучше».  
Жозе был достаточно пьян, чтобы задать назревающий вопрос, и достаточно испуган, чтобы получить на него ответ, поэтому малодушно промолчал, а Пеп по своей привычке сделал все наилучшим образом. Заснул на широком диване, а назавтра об этом разговоре уже и не вспоминал.

Однако самого Жозе подсознание изрядно подводило, подбрасывая воспоминания о губах и глазах Пепа в самые неподходящие моменты. А еще у него были большие красивые руки с длинными пальцами, и, когда Жозе подумал об этих руках в постели с женой, порог сопротивления был явно пройден. Моуринью даже стало казаться, что никаких взглядов и едва заметных касаний не было, он сам себе все это придумал, а в глубине души просто хотел Пепа. Хотел. Как мужчина мужчину. В себе, как в мужчине, он – несмотря на происходящее с женой в данный момент — был уверен, в Пепе тоже — пару раз был с командой в раздевалке после тренировок. После всех этих мыслей пришлось более чем жалко оправдываться тяжелом рабочим днем и головной болью. Тами великодушно отпустила его в душ, на следующий день начав подыскивать витаминный комплекс, а сам Жозе получил неделю воздержания и лишний повод для размышлений.  
Сидя перед зеркалом, он всматривался в собственное отражение, пытаясь увидеть хоть какие-то признаки гомосексуальности. Зеркало привычно отзывалось только тем, что хозяин был всех румяней и белее, и в целом — даже несмотря на то, что он буквально недавно вернулся из отпуска в Бразилии дочерна загорелым, как рыбаки в маленьких португальских деревеньках, — это, конечно же, была правда. Прекрасным Жозе был, геем все же не был. По крайней мере, это еще никак не отражалось.

Это была одна из особых тренировок «Барселоны». Они приезжали на ферму, смотрели, как разводят особую каталанскую породу скакунов, понимали, что они такие же необыкновенные, как эти лошади, а некоторые могли даже проехаться верхом. Придумал это еще Йохан во времена своей работы в клубе, но ван Галь довел систему до совершенства, основной состав ездил уже несколько раз, а Жозе, испытывающий уважительное недоверие к этим красивым и своенравным животным, умудрялся каждый раз отлынивать от посещения. На этот раз «копытный» тим-билдинг не обошел его стороной, и он уже полчаса чистил стойла. Это было безопаснее, Жозе начал испытывать удовольствие от происходящего, чувствуя себя в некоторой степени Гераклом, а это было явной редкостью. К тому же выяснилось, что, очищая сено и опилки от дерьма, он делал то же самое и со своим мозгом.  
— Привет? – вторжения Жозе не ожидал, поэтому от испуга споткнулся о собственные грабли и полетел бы вниз, но Пеп вовремя подхватил его за талию и удержал на ногах, а руку не убирал. «Вот оно, начинается», —подумал Жозе отстраненно. Но выворачиваться тем не менее не спешил.  
— А ты чего не в седле? – с трудом выдавил из себя он.  
«Помни, ты прекрасней и белее, но не голубее, прости господи, — убеждал сам себя Жозе, пока они болтали. — Нет ничего особенного в том, что вы вдвоем, среди сухой травы, на вас подозрительно смотрят лошади, вы подозрительно смотрите друг на друга, а расстояние между вами можно мерить несколькими сантиметрами и твоими граблями. Это нормально. Вы просто друзья».  
— У меня ведь травма, не допустили до коней, так что пришлось возиться с этими ягнятками, — Пеп махнул рукой в сторону кантеры, которую сегодня взяли с собой. Капитан их, конечно же, любил, но упрямыми они были куда больше, чем умудренная опытом основа.  
— Да они тебя просто обожают, так что считай, что сделал детей счастливыми, — хмыкнул Жозе.  
— Это верно, меня вечно обожают не те, кому следовало бы, — задумчиво отозвался Пеп.  
— Например, вся Каталония? – Жозе с трудом удержался, чтобы не задать совсем другой вопрос. «Думай о зеркале, — твердил он себе. — Оно тебя еще никогда не подводило».  
Пеп явно хотел разговора, но начать его не решался. Жозе показалось, что авгиевы конюшни его разума засорились вновь. «Вот же черт, два взрослых мужика никак не могут обсудить свою проблему, которая не стоит и выеденного яйца. Подумаешь, он меня хочет. Подумаешь, а я его нет. Что тут вообще такого, надо ему прямо сказать. Знаешь, Пеп, я все понимаю, я тебя привлекаю сексуально, я вообще такой, сексуальный, да. Но извини, ты мне очень нравишься, ты симпатичный, но не мой тип. Мне нравятся… Постарше. Помоложе. С большой грудью. Но мне ведь нравится не очень большая. А у Пепа как раз не очень большая. Нет, не так. Но мне нравятся женщины. Но мне нравится моя работа. Моя жена. Твоя жена. Черт, да что я несу, он же не женат еще, да соберись ты уже!»  
— Мне показалось, ты что-то хотел, когда сюда пришел, — Жозе решил все же расставить все на свои места. Только вот Пеп явно понял все слишком буквально.  
Он сделал шаг вперед, сокращая и без того небольшое пространство между ними, и приник к губам Жозе. И тот сам не очень понял, как стал отвечать на поцелуй. Ощущения были слишком непривычными, губы жесткими, щетина немного пугала, но Жозе отзывался, как мог, словно пытаясь понять, не ошиблось ли зеркало, не отразив самого главного. Когда он оторвался от Пепа, выдохнувшего с явным сожалением, то некоторые части тела сразу сказали, что Пеп им не по душе. Ну вернее...  
— Пеп… Я… Ты… Нет, — последнее слово наконец-то прозвучало довольно убедительно. – Ты не подумай, я… Ты очень классный, но все же я не думаю, что это правильно, - наконец смог собрать слова в единое предложение Жозе. Пеп вспыхнул, это было видно даже в довольно темном помещении, но довольно быстро он взял себя в руки.  
— Да ты не придумывай, что мне сказать, я все понял. Без обид совершенно, — он пожал плечами как-то нелепо. — Так что я вернусь к своим парням, они меня ждут, у них двусторонка.  
Жозе понимающе кивнул спине выходящего из конюшни Пепа, а сам решил, что все же сядет на эту гребаную лошадь.  
Только вот лошадь решила явно что-то совсем другое. Жозе любили животные, все без исключения, но вот наконец нашлось то, которое сразу показало, что не очень-то хочет его присутствия рядом с собой. Отступать было поздно, и только в седле Моуринью понял, как во всех смыслах шатко сейчас его положение.  
— И это ваш самый покладистый? – неуверенно уточнил он у конюха, который обещал подобрать ему лошадь со спокойным нравом. – Может быть, вы перепутали?  
Ответа он получить не успел, так как жеребец уже в два прыжка опрокинул седока на песок. Падение получилось не очень болезненным, но особенно унизительным, потому что его видел и Луи, и пара человек из команды, но, в конце концов, не он был первым, кто летал тут с лошади. Решив, что с него хватит, Жозе постарался максимально элегантно отряхнуться и удалился с плаца с ноющей, но гордо выпрямленной спиной.  
С того дня все пошло не так. Надо сказать, что не только с лошадьми.  
Они продолжали общаться, хотя и куда меньше, Пеп просто больше ничего не предлагал. Ни кино, ни сангрии теплыми вечерами, ни подвезти. С одной стороны, Жозе был очень этому рад, потому что неловкость испытывал просто дичайшую. Когда ему отказывала Тами – а она это делала без малого семь лет – то он по этому поводу не расстраивался. Просто ждал неделю, а потом снова объявлялся. Иногда с цветами, иногда с подарками или приглашением, а иногда и просто с собой. «Ведь она просто не поняла, - сетовал он друзьям или отцу, который собственно и был инициатором этой помолвки, - поэтому надо ей указать на ее ошибку, и она поймет, как я на самом деле хорош. Не такая уж она и красавица, чтобы выбирать». Красавица была Жозе совершенно не нужна, ему была нужна умная женщина, а судя по тому, как упорствовала Матильда, это была как раз та самая.  
Гвардиола же упорствовать не стал, внешне был все тем же милым парнем, который никогда не забывал о чужих свадьбах и днях рождения, но Жозе успел узнать его достаточно, чтобы видеть, как в глубине души Пеп злился. Шутки становились все язвительнее, взгляды все острее, и к концу последнего для Жозе сезона они – вроде бы даже естественно – практически перестали общаться. Так было легче, так было правильнее, вот только никто не предполагал, что после победы «Барселоны» в Кубке Каталонии, в котором Жозе команду фактически возглавлял по велению Ван Галя, эти двое первыми будут обниматься на поле и пить шампанское в раздевалке. Это снова случилось и после победы в четвертьфинале Лиги чемпионов и продолжалось бы и дальше, но удача сезона на этом закончилось. Как закончилась и их странная дружба. Что-то стояло между ними, не допуская близких отношений, но именно Жозе Пеп, уже сильно нетрезвый, позвонил рассказать о том, что травмы и допинговый скандал, очевидно, убили его карьеру. Моуринью успокаивал его с полчаса, сам не зная, что же происходит между ними, а назавтра они оба уже делали вид, что ничего снова не было. Жозе раз в полгода отправлял Пепу поздравительные сообщения, благо поводы находились всегда. В самые неожиданные моменты Гвардиола объявлялся с предложением помощи, отчего-то зная, когда она действительно необходима. Матчи же для обоих были поистине непростым испытанием. Они то поддевали друг друга на пресс-конференциях, то обнимались на бровке так, что казалось, не было этих нескольких лет, была только искренняя дружба. Они оба уставали от этих отношений. И только после переезда Жозе в «Реал» все наконец-то встало на свои места. Они возненавидели друг друга для прессы и отпустили друг друга по-настоящему, и это было правильно. Странно, может быть, больно, нечестно и не по-дружески. Но правильно для них обоих, перечеркнувших наконец-то так странно тяготившее их прошлое.

 

 

— Слушай, а может быть, мы с тобой попробуем прокатиться верхом? – сэр Алекс вконец осмелел от второго стакана.  
— Нет уж, лучше в зоопарк пойдем, там наверняка есть какие-нибудь копытные, — Жозе задумчиво погрыз свою пешку. – Купишь мне мороженого и пончик, а еще я буду просить у тебя книжку и подольше посидеть у вольера с карликовыми бегемотами, но ты меня уведешь, потому что тебе животных и в команде хватает. И не смотри на меня так, да, я был в зоопарке буквально недавно, водил туда Зуку. А в «Челси» у меня как раз зверья не хватает, только плюшевая собака, которая хочет со мной сфотографироваться.  
— Это которая всех в Инстаграм выкладывает? По-моему, она там совсем не по твою душу, — сэр Алекс обворожительно улыбнулся и поставил своему визави такой долгожданный очередной шах.  
— А ты откуда..? – только и успел спросить Жозе, но тут же решил, что не хочет знать, в каких именно социальных сетях зарегистрирован Фергюсон.  
— Так не пойдет, нам надо как-то разнообразить нашу общественную жизнь, а то я на эти шахматы уже смотреть не могу, а это все еще только первая партия, — сэр Алекс больше не мог выносить эту пародию на спорт.  
— Ты знаешь, я думаю, что не обязательно находить что-то непременно общественное, мы и тут можем справиться, — Жозе решительно взял коня и снова увернулся от поражения. Глаза его сверкали, как у нашкодившего мальчишки, а зеркало бы сейчас отразило всю правду, но он это и так знал. Только на этот раз ему было вполне наплевать.  
Предложенную ничью сэр Алекс принял так, будто это была его личная победа.


End file.
